Playing With Magic
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: After a fight with his friends, Yugi goes to America and later joins the band Hopeless. Later, the band goes to Japan to kick off their world tour. What will his friends think when introduced to this 'new' boy, who goes by the name Yuki? Will they be willing to let him go? Ships inside.


**A/N: Welcome to Playing With Magic! First things first, this WILL have OC's in it. It'll contain my OC (well, technically, two), but if you want to add in whatever OC you think will fit, then please do! This is rated T for now, for swearing, mild violence, and mild blood/gore. If things get too intense, I'll have to change it to M.**

 **Anyway, if you do decide to add in an OC, make sure you tell me the following:**

 _Name_

 _Age_

 _Gender_

 _Sexuality (Just for reference. If you wish for them to fall in love with a certain character, as long as it doesn't interfere with the ships I've already planned, I may make it happen.)_

 _Hair Color (and style, for future reference)_

 _Eye Color_

 _Personality_

 _Past_

 _Favorite Color_

 _Least Favorite Color_

 _Likes_

 _Dislikes_

 _Anything Else I Should Know_

 **And please, no going overboard! I will not accept Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus or OC's created just for the sole purpose of bashing a certain character, whether they deserve it or not. I will only accept five for the band (and maybe more if I see fit).**

 **Yes, there will be yaoi. There will be eventual Puzzleshipping, and there's Tender and Bronzeshipping, and possibly Puppyshipping. (There's also a mystery pairing later if anyone wants to guess. :3 Whoever guesses it right will get to have a sneak peek of the next chapter, but they'll have to keep silent about the ship!)**

 **All right, so now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy! (Note: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other franchises/stores/et cetera you see in the story. All of them belong to their respective owners.)**

* * *

 _Prologue_

"So you're really leaving, then?" Ryou looked saddened as he stood beside Bakura, the latter of whom crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yep. I think my time in Domino has come to an end." The shorter teen smiled sadly, pulling him into a hug. "I guess this is goodbye."

"How long will you be gone for?" Malik asked, wrapping his arms tightly around the hikari.

"Well," a heavy sigh. "I guess I don't know. Maybe I'll come back within a year or two; who knows."

"Be safe on that plane, pipsqueak." Bakura nodded curtly to him, trying to keep his stony facade.

Yugi looked at him with a small, forced smile. "Bakura...take care of Ryou for me."

The ex-thief swallowed, but managed a nod.

"And Marik..." He turned to the crazy-haired man with his arms around Malik. "Please, try not to blow up the school. Or anywhere else."

"No promises." His psycho grin made the rest chuckle.

"All passengers on flight B-757 heading to Los Angeles, California, please begin boarding." A woman's voice came over the intercom and Yugi stood back.

"Well, my plane's leaving soon." He said, holding his arms out for one last hug.

Ryou and Malik accepted it, the former beginning to weep, the latter trying to hold in his tears.

"Be safe, Yugi," Malik whispered, arms shaking as he pulled away. "Make sure to either call, text or video chat, hell even a combination of those three, with us every day."

"I promise." Yugi put on a watery smile as he grabbed his luggage. "This is goodbye...but not for the last time."

Ryou was held by Bakura, still weeping in his arms, while Malik merely grasped his yami's hand tightly as Yugi waved at them from the desk one last time. When he disappeared down the hall to the plane, they slowly, reluctantly, left the airport.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, Okay, I know that was short. BUT I'm already working on the first chapter.**

 **Also, there shall be no Tea bashing. Although some of her actions in both the original manga and animes are questionable (like toying with Yugi just so Yami could come out), I will not condone people bashing her on my story. Get upset if you want; I'm just stating what I don't want to happen in the comments; believe me, it will not be added in.**

 **IF you've already made it thus far without skipping, good for you! I await your comments!**


End file.
